


Chamomile

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack employs floriography to woo Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> The flower information can be found [here](http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/flowers/c.html). [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lover100/profile)[**lover100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lover100/) prompt 095: command (if you squint).

The rift alarms had gone off just before sunrise and, by the time the pink streaks of dawn began to fade from the horizon, three sleepy and grumpy Torchwood agents were wading through knee-high grass to get to what looked like a crashed spaceship in the middle of a field.

Oh, and Jack was there too.

Inexplicably bubbly, Jack walked through the field purposefully, either completely unaware of, or ignoring, the sour looks from his disgruntled team who trailed behind him. 'Come on then, you lot,' he said cheerfully, turning to beam at them over his shoulder. 'Let's not keep the feisty DI Swanson waiting.'

With a snort, and a mumbled threat to his manhood respectively, Gwen and Owen stalked past him, and Ianto saw PC Davidson's patented sarcastic welcome die on his tongue after one look at the duo. Jack bent over as he walked on, straightening with what looked like a handful of weeds before he spun around to face Ianto. One of his private smiles graced his face as he walked slowly backwards until Ianto had caught up to him.

'You're in a good mood,' Ianto noted, and Jack grinned.

'Had a date last night with an indecently handsome Welshman who dazzled me with his vowels and let me snog him stupid on his doorstep before sending me packing,' he said with a wink.

Ianto flushed and bit the insides of his cheeks to stop the grin he could feel threatening from taking form. 'You're mad, you are,' he muttered, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose as the acrid aroma from the crash site drifted across to him. 'Never seen a man so thrilled to be sent home hard and unsatisfied.'

'Oh, I might have been hard,' Jack corrected as he stripped leaves from the stem of the plant he was handling. 'But I was very satisfied with how the night went.' He frowned and stumbled a little before he asked with a quiver of vulnerability in his voice, 'Weren't you?'

There was no stopping the grin this time. 'Yeah,' Ianto said quietly, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets before he could grab Jack's coat and haul him in for a kiss. 'Yeah, I was.'

Jack's smile was back. He waved a hand at the hole in the ground that was a the centre of activity up ahead. 'You can work with me today,' he said brightly as he twisted the plant in his hands.

Ianto's mouth quirked in wry amusement. 'So you can command me to do all the lifting while you stare at my arse?' he guessed.

Jack chuckled. 'That too,' he said, tossing a handful of the greenery to the ground. 'But mostly because you've a much prettier 'I've-been-yanked-out-of-bed-and-I'm-not-happy' pout than Gwen or Owen. If I'm going to be getting all sweaty without any nakedness or sex involved, I want something nice to look at.'

Ianto narrowed his eyes. 'One of these days, Sir, I'm going to finish filling in those sexual harassment forms...'

'No, you won't,' Jack laughed, still walking backwards despite the fact they were getting dangerously close to the huge crater in the ground. 'I create new infractions faster than you can record them. Here. For you.'

Ianto almost walked into Jack when he stopped suddenly, his hand outstretched.

A hand that held a small white-petaled flower.

Ianto looked uncertainly at the flower then raised his gaze to Jack's face. His features still shone with amusement, but there was something softer there as well, something that made Ianto's heart do complicated things in his chest, something that made Ianto reach out and take the offered bloom.

'Chamomile flower,' Jack said quietly, eyes sparking with something intense. 'Gift of the field. Every part of the plant is useful. You can plant it near weaker plants to help them thrive, dry it and sprinkle it beneath the base of plants to help ease the shock of transplantation...'

He took a breath and lifted his chin a little. 'And, if you add a bit of it to your bath, it's said to attract love.'

Jack smiled almost shyly at a speechless Ianto then he turned towards the cordoned off landing site and began barking out instructions.

Ianto stared down at the perfect flower, a reluctant smile curling his lips. He raised the tiny bloom to his nose, breathing in the subtle scent of apples, before he tucked the stem of the flower into the buttonhole on his lapel. Then he followed Jack into the smoking pit, vowing to buy some chamomile scented bath oil and invite Jack around that evening.

fin.  



End file.
